Remember me this Way
by Pari
Summary: Samcedes loses it all after a tragic accident and things may never be the same again. This idea just came to me and I am writing this off the top of my head, and will post as it rolls out of me :) R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"I cannot wait until winter so we can go ice skating at Rockefeller center," Sam proclaimed as he Mercedes and Artie made their way down the bustling sidewalks of New York City, headed to the Spotlight Diner to hang with their friends.

"Boy, are you crazy?" Mercedes asked from where she was nestled against Sam's chest, as his arm rested around her shoulders. "We got here when spring was just starting and it was freezing, I seriously don't know how we're going to survive our first New York winter."

"Whatever we do I hope it involves a bed and a lot of body heat," Sam said seductively as he threw her a wink and pulled her closer to him, in return Mercedes sweetly blushed and playfully swatted at his chest.

"Ok, for those of us whose girlfriend is not here could you please tone that kind of talk down?" Artie said somberly as he pushed his chair just ahead of Sam and Mercedes.

"Sorry Artie," Sam offered with a smirk.

"Yeah, when is Kitty planning on visiting you here in NYC anyway?" Mercedes asked.

"I don't know, anytime I bring it up she quickly changes the subject." Artie replied sadly. "After I got accepted into film school here and all the time leading up to graduation, we always talked about her coming here to visit and possibly going to school here, but now…I don't know."

"Maybe things are just hectic for her right now, you know sending out the college applications and preparing for her senior year." Mercedes attempted to console her friend. At that moment a speeding car screeched out as it sped around the corner they were at followed by a police cruise blaring its sirens. The trio on the sidewalk stopped to stare at the commotion, until gunfire suddenly rang out. Chaos broke out as the many pedestrians screamed and ran for cover. Artie was knocked from his chair and he laid flat on the ground and covered his head with his arms to protect himself not only from the flying bullets but from the many feet stomping by him. Sam wrapped both of his arms around Mercedes and threw them to the ground, and he threw himself over her to protect her. The racing cars quickly passed and people who were knocked over began picking themselves up. Sam lifted himself off of Mercedes and checked her over.

"Mercedes, are you ok baby?" Sam asked as he helped her stand, she could only nod her head. Sam grabbed a quick kiss from her lips and then moved to where Artie was seated on the ground, and helped him back into his chair. "Artie, you alright man?"

"Yeah, but I think I may have soiled my pants a little." Artie replied with a slight smile as Sam smirked at him.

"I guess police chases and shoot-outs are just the perks of living in the big city right?" Sam joked with a smile as he stood upright. When he turned back to Mercedes his smile instantly dropped. "Mercedes?" He called out to her as she stood staring at him with a deep frown on her face. Sam couldn't seem to move as he stared at her and at all the blood that seemed to be gushing from her head, down her face, to stain her blouse and jacket.

"My head hurts," She spoke out softly as she reached up a hand to touch her head but her eyes rolled upward, her head fell back, and she began to collapse, and Sam rushed to catch her crumbling body.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam had ridden in the ambulance with Mercedes to the hospital, holding her hand and praying the entire way. Once they had arrived at the hospital Mercedes was rushed to the back and Sam had been stopped just outside the doors. He had showed the legal papers he kept in his wallet that had been drawn up by his and Mercedes' parent showing him as having medical power of attorney over Mercedes, and there had been a legal papers drawn up for Mercedes as well making her his medical power of attorney. Their parents felt it was necessary with their children living alone in such a big city. The nurses that had stopped him from rushing into the back to be with Mercedes had assured him that it was just their policy, that no family member or next of kin were allowed back while a patient was being worked on, but that they'd keep him informed about everything concerning Mercedes treatment. He was given consent to treat forms and insurances forms that he quickly filled out and handed back, feeling that he had to hurry because every second may count. Then he had been ushered into a nearby waiting room. Sam sat in the waiting room nervously shaking his right leg, biting at his bottom lip, and nearly leaping from his seat each time a nurse rushed by the waiting room doors, because he expected them to have news about Mercedes. He had been waiting for 30 minutes before Artie wheeled into the room with Rachel, Santana, and Brittney, Blaine, and Kurt right behind him.

"Sam!" They all called out to him in unison as they rushed to where he sat. Sam shakily stood and was instantly enveloped into twelve eager arms.

"Have you heard anything yet?" Kurt was the first to ask. "Is she ok?"

"They took her in the back as soon as we arrived," Sam replied as he swallowed and closed his eyes for a moment. He then sniffed in a deep breath and opened his eyes wide, as if trying to focus on his surroundings. "They haven't told me anything yet, but…sh…she was breathing…uh…I think," He scrunched up his brows as he tried to recall if she had been breathing. "Artie…she was breathing right?" Sam looked hopefully to his friend and though Artie didn't really know the answer he said what he could see from the expression on Sam's face that Sam needed to hear.

"Yeah Sam, she was breathing, an…and she had a strong pulse...I checked." He compounded the lie, and Sam took in a heavy sigh of relief as he nodded his head.

"Were you hurt too?" Rachel asked as they all still stood gathered around Sam. She reached out for his hands which were both stained with dried blood, but Sam quickly balled his hands into fists and yanked then back out of her reach.

"No, it's Mercedes' blood… God there was so much blood." He spoke as he tuned his eyes which were now wet with tears to the floor. He hadn't allowed himself to fall apart because he had been too focused on making sure Mercedes got help, but now some tears slipped easily from his eyes, some plopping down to the floor. He then crumbled back down in the chair he had been occupying.

"I read somewhere once that head wounds bleed heavily, even small insignificant ones." Blaine stated as he tried to get Sam's mind to not dwell on the worst case scenario.

"She was shot in the head Blaine, so it's pretty fucking significant," Sam spoke out though his voice was low, casual, and held no malice. After a breath he slammed his fisted hands down atop his knees. The others had gasped out a little at hearing that Mercedes had been shot in the head. Artie hadn't told them much because he hadn't known much and didn't want to panic everyone with speculations.

"C'mon Sam let's go get you cleaned up, Ok?" Rachel said softly as she once again reached for his hands. Sam quickly folded his arms across his chest and buried each hand under his arm pits.

"No! I can't…I can't wash her away…I need," Sam choked on the words as his mind became jumbled with thoughts on why he needed to keep Mercedes' blood on him, but he knew that none would sound rational enough that his friends would be able to understand.

"Ok…it's fine…it's fine you don't have to clean your hands Sam," Santana interrupted his thoughts as she placed a hand on Rachel's arm and pulled her back a bit. She could see that Sam was on the verge of losing it and didn't want to push him further. "We'll just all sit and wait here with you for word on Mercedes, alright?" Sam nodded his approval as he closed his eyes and leaned forward to rest his elbows and weight on his knees. Santana and the rest all took the surrounding seats next to him.

"Have her parents been notified yet?" Blaine asked as he looked to each of his friends as if they knew the answer.

"Yeah," Sam mumbled out as he leaned back in his chair and his eyes looked down at his bloodied hands which were resting on his lap. "I called them and my parents too they're all heading out on the next plane." At that point a silence settled over them and seemed to stagnate forever before a nurse appeared at the entrance to the waiting room.

"Mr. Evans," The nurse who Sam had spoken to earlier called out to him and Sam instantly lifted his head, stood, and moved to the woman as the others also stood and followed.

"How is Mercedes?" Sam asked as he stared at the nurse with wide, hopeful at fright filled eyes. The nurse eyed the others around Sam. "Uh…it's ok they're all friends…like family really, you can tell them too." The nurse nodded.

"Well as I'm sure you already know Miss Jones suffered a severe head injury, she was shot." The nurse stated and Santana, Brittany, and Rachel all clung to each other as they began to quietly cry. Sam only nodded his head as he waited for real news that he didn't already know. "The bullet didn't penetrate her skull, it simply grazed it…" Those words instantly elicited joy as the group exclaimed and laughed out a bit in happiness, and Sam's face held the biggest grin as Blaine and Kurt supportively slapped him on the shoulders. "But…" The nurse spoke out quickly before they got too overjoyed. "The force of the bullet striking Miss Jones' head caused insurmountable swelling and she had to be rushed to emergency surgery to try to relieve the pressure. You also need to be prepared for the fact that she may have suffered some brain damage. I am so sorry." The nurse stated and then headed back to her station, and just like that, their moment of relief, joy, and celebration was snatched away.


End file.
